1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bracket for securing fuse holders to a printed circuit board and, more particularly, to such a bracket which provides heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most electronic devices of any size, proper cooling of the device is an important consideration. Active devices, such as transistors and integrated circuits conventionally are provided with heat sinks when necessary. However, typically no such provision is made for passive devices such as fuses.
In addition, to provide for easy replacement of fuses, fuse holders in a device are usually provided with connection to a printed circuit board at a location which permits external access to the fuses within after the device has been assembled. Fuse replacement is often repetitious due to uncertain fuse life Therefore, mounted fuse holders must be able to withstand the forces required to replace the fuses. As a result, secure mounting of the fuse holders in a manner which permits efficient manufacture of devices is not easily accomplished.